Sailor Moon: Universal
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: Sequel to Sailor Moon: Eternal. Set 4 years later. Summary is inside! Many pairings! Rated T, but rating may go up to an M.
1. Story Info

**Sailor Moon: Universal**

**Summary: **Set four years after Sailor Moon Eternal. A now adult Usagi has been thinking about her future, while her identity as Sailor Moon has become a mere memory. The sailor senshi gather again to celebrate the four year anniversary of quiet. Princess Kakyuu has found her long lost love during the second Sailor War and re-starts a relationship with him. While everyone welcomes the new team member with open arms, Stephie-chan is hesitant. After his return, a new enemy has started attack various cities around the world. After years of silence, the third Sailor War is about to come to a head and the sailor senshi must spread themselves across the galaxy to protect their future, once and for all.

**Pairs**

Usagi/Mamoru Haruka/Michiru aka UraNep/HaruMi Chibi-usa/Helios Stephie-chan/Seth aka Sethie-chan Princess Kakyuu/OC

**Main Characters**

Usagi/Sailor Moon...21 (just turned 21)

Chibi-usa/Sailor Chibi Moon...17 (just turned 17;stopped aging)

Chibi-Chibi/Sailor Chibi Galaxy..12

Galaxia/Sailor Galaxy...22

Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter (always in girl form)...22

Yaten/Sailor Star Healer (always in girl form)...22

Taiki/Sailor Star Maker (always in girl form)...22

Princess Kakyuu/Fireball-hime/Sailor Kinmoku...24

Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen...27

Seth/Starlight Knight...20

Stephie-chan Kou/Sailor Star Shooter (Female)...20

**Supporting Characters**

Rei/Sailor Mars...21

Ami/Sailor Mercury...21

Makoto/Sailor Jupiter...21

Minako/Sailor Venus...21

Michiru/Sailor Neptune...24

Haruka/Sailor Uranus...24

Setsuna/Sailor Pluto...30

Hotaru/Sailor Saturn...19

JunJun/Sailor Juno...19

CereCere/Sailor Ceres...18

BesuBesu/Sailor Vesta...17

PallaPalla/Sailor Pallas...16

Suki/Sailor Chibi Star Shooter...15

Helios

Luna

Artemis

Diana

Wintergreen

Apollo

OC

**Settings**

Tokyo, Japan

Kinmoku

New York, New York, USA

Cape Town, South Africa, Africa

Los Angeles, California, USA

Paris, France

Mercury

Venus

Mars

Jupiter

Saturn

Uranus

Neptune

Pluto

Galactic Center


	2. Journey Home! Moments of Change! Part 1

**Chapter 1: Journey Home! Moments of Change! Part 1**

"Chibiusa, you've been out long enough," Usagi said gently into the phone. Her hand gripped the receiver tightly, contradicting her calm demeanor. "Please come home."

Mamoru stepped into the room. He placed the book he was reading onto the table and walked over to her. Usagi turned and gave him a smile as he mouthed. "What's wrong?"

"Typical teenager issues." Usagi muttered with a slight eye roll. She held the phone away from her ear and held it out to him. Mamoru caught the last few words from an angry Chibiusa.

"Let me see the phone." Mamoru held out his hand. Usagi shrugged and placed the receiver into his palm. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched in anticipation as he started to speak.

"You heard Usagi, Chibiusa," Mamoru said, his voice all of a sudden deeper. "You need to come home now," he ordered. Usagi's eyes widened. He nodded for a few seconds before holding the receiver out for Usagi to take it. "She wants to talk to you again."

Usagi closed her eyes in anticipation as she held the receiver up to her ear. "Chibiusa, I let you go one this date," she said quietly. "You know how important today is for me. Have Helios walk you home." Without another word Usagi hung up the phone before growling in frustration.

"She's not happy," Mamoru deduced.

"Is she ever happy whenever we interrupt her time with Helios?"

"Well considering that she said she just hated me-" he trailed off.

"You know she doesn't actually hate you." Usagi grabbed a hold of his hands and squeezed them tightly. "I should know, she tried to steal you from me remember," she said with a playful smile.

"That was a long time ago," he dismissed. "You know she was missed being with her parents."

Usagi's smile faded. "Yes, I know."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." Usagi immediately perked up. She walked over to the window and looked out at the landscape. The sun was high up in the sky, shining brightly down causing the outside world to look it was dusted with glitter. "All my friends are returning home," she said happily. "I haven't seen many of them for four years. It'll be fun to get to spend some time together."

Mamoru walked up behind her and placed his arms around her. She slowly twisted around and wrapped her arms around his waist before resting her head against his chest. "How long until Chibiusa gets home?" he questioned.

"Knowing her," Usagi muttered and tilted her head to the side in thought. "At least another thirty minutes," she answered. "Why?"

Mamoru bent down and gave her a light kiss. After a couple of seconds, Usagi stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his with more force. He moved his hands from around her waist and placed them onto her cheeks before pulling away.

A flush rose up her neck as she gasped for air. Mamoru smiled before placing a litght kiss against her forehead.

"I love you, Usako." Mamoru whispered. His thumb would occasionally brush against the corner of her lips.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan," Usagi answered. "I always will." She grabbed a hold of his hand before kissing his thumb, and then his hand before Mamoru trapped her into another fierce kiss.

* * *

"Okay, I will," Chibiusa snapped. She slammed her cell phone shut before tossing it back into her purse.

"Is everything okay?" Helios questioned. He was standing by her side with a milkshake in one hand and an ice cream cone in the other. Chibiusa motioned over towards an empty bench. Helios handed her the milkshake before taking a seat next to her.

"Yes," she muttered before taking a sip. "Just stupid Usagi wants me to go home," she admitted bitterly. Helios reached out and brushed one of her long pink pigtails from near her mouth to her back.

"You shouldn't be so rude to her," Helios said patiently. As he turned to take a lick of his ice cream cone a rose petal fluttered down and landed on the back of his hand. He looked up and noticed the two were sitting underneath a giant rose bush. "You know she wanted everyone to gather today."

"Yes." Chibiusa nodded. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to drink her milkshake. "But she always ruins my plans."

Helios quickly finished his ice cream before dabbing the excess from around his lips with a spare napkin. "At least she let you hang out with me today."

"She's acting like she's my mother." She continued her rant.

"She is," he reminded her.

Chibiusa sent him a glare. "Not right now she isn't. While I'm here Ikuko-mama is my mother not Usagi."

"Is this how teenagers are supposed to act?" Helios questioned. Chibiusa widened her eyes in surprise at the tone in his voice. She punched herself lightly in the thigh before sighing deeply. "I'm not used to this side of you," he admitted.

Chibiusa pulled her lips into a thin line before nodding slowly. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the time we have left before heading home." She tried to sound cheerful but her embarrassment caused her words to come out quietly.

She handed Helios her empty milkshake cup before fidgeting with her purse. Helios threw the cup away in a nearby trash can before getting up from the bench. Chibiusa noticed that he stood up and got to her feet as well.

"Helios, I'm-" she started to apologize but stopped. Helios was standing in front of her holding out a freshly picked rose. A thorn had cut him on his finger and he was bleeding a bit but he didn't seem to notice.

Chibiusa looked at him in shock before reaching out to take the rose from him.

"So?" Helios asked after a moment of silence. Chibiusa continued to stare at the rose in her hands. He cleared his throat and stared down at his hands.

"You're sweet." Chibiusa leaned over. She moved to give him a light kiss on the cheek when he turned his head. Their lips brushed for a split second before both of them pulled away, their cheeks flaming red.

"Thanks," he muttered, all the while his voice cracking. Chibiusa smiled shyly.

* * *

"Okay, see you soon," Princess Kakyuu said happily into her cell phone. "Bye." She snapped her cell phone shut before turning around to enter a restaurant. She by passed the hostess stand and made her way towards the back and a secluded booth.

In the booth was a man in his mid-twenties. He had short auburn hair and piercing brown eyes. He was twiddling with his cell phone and checking the time on his watch. When he noticed Princess Kakyuu walking over towards his table, he placed his cell phone back into his pocket and smiled brightly.

"Were you able to reach her?" he asked.

"Yes, Kousei's train will be arriving soon," she answered while placing a napkin into her lap. She laced her fingers together and gave him a warm smile. "I know she'll like you."

"I hope so," he admitted. His hand shook as he reached out to grab his glass of water. "From what I hear she could be hard to get along with," he added before taking a long gulp.

"She's just very cautious that's all." Princess Kakyuu shrugged. The man nodded and went to place his glass back on the table. He placed it partially on a coaster, causing the glass to tip. The weight of the water knocked the glass over, causing the water to spill across the table.

"I got it." Princess Kakyuu immediately jumped up and started to dab at the liquid with a spare napkin. The man reached out and stilled her hand.

"I love you, Kay-chan," he admitted.

"I love you too, Takuya." She said sincerely. "I'm so glad we found each other again

"Now we can live together like we had always planned," Takuya grabbed his almost empty glass and held it out towards her. "For the rest of our lives," he added.

Princess Kakyuu held up her own glass and lightly tapped it against Takuya's. "Right, for the rest of our lives," she confirmed.

* * *

Stephie-chan muttered to herself as the train car bounced along the tracks. She was seated next to the window and watched the landscape zoom by. Her black and green hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and a few strands fell into her face. She kept brushing it back behind her ear, growling in frustration as the bouncing train caused the locks to fall back into place.

"Here," a gruff voice next to her said. A male hand reached out and pulled her hair back. With a flick of his wrist, the guy was able to lock the hair in place. Stephie-chan turned away from the window and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Seth." She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"It's no problem." He smiled in response. He then reached down and grabbed her left hand into his and ran his thumb across the back. "Are you excited to be heading home?"

"Are you kidding? After working on an album for the first two years and touring for the last two, I'm excited for sleep more than anything." She turned around in her sleep and peered through the small space between the two seats. "I'm just glad you all joined me. I would have been so lonely."

JunJun and PallaPalla were fast asleep in the seats behind Stephie-chan and Seth. PallaPalla had her head resting on her older sister's shoulder. The two were wrapped up tightly underneath JunJun's big green blanket.

In the row of seats next to them, CereCere was showing VesuVesu a magic trick using flower petals. VesuVesu snickered as a gust from the air conditioning blew the flower petals from her sister's lap and around the back of the train car.

"Well you have been talking to your family and Hotaru a lot while on the road." Seth commented. "And I was here too."

Stephie-chan nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She relaxed into his warmth and snuggled a bit closer. "I'm glad you were."

Seth cleared his throat twice. "Stephie-chan,"

"I go by Kousei now, remember?"

"Right." He nodded. Seth squeezed her hand tightly. She sat up and faced him, a questioning and worried look was etched upon her features. He smiled and gave her a light kiss. His smile then faded and a look of seriousness took its place. "Sei-chan, when are we finally going to tell everyone that we're engaged?"

Kousei took a deep breath before slowly exhaling through her nose. JunJun and PallaPalla stirred in their seats. "It's just not the right time for me," she admitted. "I have a feeling Usagi is gathering everyone to announce her engagement to Mamoru-san, and Kakyuu-sama has a surprise as well. So I don't want to steal their thunder."

Seth nodded and ran his thumb across the diamond ring nestled on Kousei's finger. He then lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss. Kousei blushed lightly and pulled her hand back. "So you're still in this? A four year engagement is a long time."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned.

"I don't know." Seth squirmed lightly in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "Sometimes I worry that you're really hesitant."

Kousei placed her head back on his shoulder. "Kaito, I love you. You know I do. I just don't like making a big deal out of things. Don't worry, we'll tell everyone of our engagement soon," she promised.

"You two are engaged?" JunJun screeched. PallaPalla quickly snapped up and leaned over the back of Kousei's seat. CereCere and VesVesu were crowding the aisle in a matter of seconds.

Kousei quickly sat up in her seat and faced forward. "Okay, we'll tell everyone else about our engagement soon."


	3. Journey Home! Moments of Change! Part 2

**Chapter 2: Journey Home! Moments of Change! Part 2**

"Is this it?" Haruka questioned as she pulled her car up alongside a yellow-white cottage. Cherry Blossoms danced in the breeze and sprinkled the ground. A small bird bath sat in the middle of the yard. Rows of small bushes lined the pathway up to the front door. Two butterflies fluttered around the lamp on the side of the house.

"Yes, this is it," Setsuna confirmed. She grabbed a hold of the wine bottle seated next to her before exiting the car. Michiru gathered a small purple bag from the floor of the car and took Haruka's hand as she helped her up. "It looks the same. No, more calm."

Michiru and Setsuna talked quietly as Haruka lead the small group up to the front of the house. She rang the doorbell and knocked twice. "It's really peaceful out here, away from the city," she commented.

"Everything has been peaceful these last few years," Michiru commented. Her melodious voice drifted along with the cherry blossoms. She calmly plucked one off of her shoulder.

"What would you say to getting a house out here?" Haruka questioned.

"If it's a cabin by the lake, then I may just take your offer."

"It can be near some mountains," the racer breathed deeply in content. "This way I can learn a new sport and you will always be near water," she explained. Haruka then turned and gave Setsuna a small smirk. "And we'll have a room for you, Setsuna."

"Who says I'd want one?" Setsuna said evenly. "I haven't gotten much sleep in my room back home anyway."

"I'm a night owl," Haruka said defensively. Michiru stifled a soft giggle with the back of her hand.

"So you say," Setsuna shrugged. "Keep in mind I am the Guardian of Time," she added. Before Haruka could say anything, the front door creaked open a crack, before being pulled ajar.

"Hello Haruka-san," Hotaru smiled brightly. She quickly walked over and gave each of them a hug. "Michiru-san, Setsuna-san. It's great to see you all again," she said sincerely.

"Hello Hotaru-chan," Setsuna greeted. "You've grown so much."

"You look beautiful," Michiru added. She and Setsuna turned, waiting for Haruka to make a comment. The sandy-blond was standing there with her mouth agape. "Close your mouth, that's rude," she instructed.

"What's wrong, Haruka-san?" Setsuna questioned.

"She didn't call me Haruka-papa," she muttered.

"Well, you three aren't my parents." Hotaru shrugged. Michiru and Setsuna exchanged a look. Haruka made a soft grunt. "That doesn't mean I don't hold you in high regards," she quickly explained. "You were my family when I needed it the most and I will never forget that."

"It's great to see that you're doing well," Setsuna said. She handed Hotaru the wine bottle.

"I've made dinner for you all." Hotaru mentioned for them to follow her. "My dad will join us soon, and then we can head over to Usagi-chan's."

* * *

"Hey Seiya, did you get my caviar?" Yaten asked as she trudged into the kitchen. Her silver hair was sticking out in various directions. She was swimming in a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Seiya looked up from the grocery bags and smirked. She carefully eyed her from head to toe. "Laundry day?"

"Bite me," she snapped. She rolled her eyes and started to go through one of the bags. Taiki was seated next to her, reading a newspaper and sipping on a glass of juice. She frowned as Yaten tossed a package of cheese onto the island, but not before it hit a corner of the newspaper.

"Is it me or is she bitchier than usual?" Seiya questioned.

Taiki quickly rolled up the newspaper and slapped her across the head with it. Seiya looked at her with wide eyes as she rubbed her head. "Shhhh, Seiya," she hissed.

"What?"

"You know Galaxia doesn't want that kind of language near ChibiChibi," she explained.

"Calm down, I doubt she knows what I'm talking about." Seiya reached into the bag that Yaten was rummaging for and pulled out a few cans of caviar. As Yaten reached out to take them, she quickly dropped them back into the bag and pulled it away from her. This started a tug of war between the two.

"Morning," ChibiChibi chirped. She skipped into the room, her red heart-shaped odangoes bouncing with each step. Her spiral tendrils appeared to coil and uncoil. She walked over to the numerous bags of groceries and stuck her head into one.

"Afternoon," Taiki corrected her before taking a sip of her glass of juice. In an instant, she spat it out and watched in shock as ChibiChibi grabbed the grocery bag she was holding and threw it across the room. The redness in her face matched her hair.

"What are you yelling at me for?" she demanded.

Seiya and Yaten stopped fighting over one of the bags and turned to look at ChibChibi. Their eyes slowly widened. Taiki exchanged a surprised look with the two of them before slowly turning back to the red-head. "I'm not," she said slowly.

ChibiChibi started to sob. Big tears rolled down her puffy cheeks and off of her chin. "Okay, so I was wrong," she whimpered. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"We're not." Yaten blinked.

"Yes, you are." ChibiChibi stomped her foot. "I said I was sorry."

"ChibiChibi," Seiya started gently.

"I'm telling my mom," ChibiChibi wailed. She quickly turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"No, don't!" Seiya quickly gave Yaten the grocery bag. She in turn dropped it and quickly scurried to hide behind Taiki.

"She's going to kill us," Yaten hissed.

Seiya and Yaten's eyes widened as the sounds of Galaxia's footsteps getting closer. She entered the kitchen and yawned. Her hair was disheveled and she had heavy bags under her eyes. Nonetheless, her gold eyes were set in a piercing glare."So ChibiChibi just told me that you were being mean to her?"

"We didn't do a thing," Seiya shouted.

"She just kind of snapped," Yaten muttered.

Taiki rolled her eyes and slipped her glasses off of her nose. "To put it more politely, she seems upset about something," she explained. Galaxia raised her eyebrows but remained silent. "We just said one thing to her and she started crying."

"Oh," Galaxia muttered. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Well I'll go and talk to her."

"I wonder what is wrong with her?" Seiya pondered.

"You are a girl aren't you?" Taiki questioned.

Seiya looked down at her chest. "Currently."

"Must I spell it out for you?" Seiya looked confused. Yaten shrugged. "She got her period."

"What?" they asked in unision.

"She's twelve," Yaten pointed out.

"Yes, you can get it when you're twelve," Taiki said slowly. "The main sign is there: mood swings. She has got the bad."

"How did I not notice that?" Seiya pondered.

"It's because we don't get periods except when we're here on Earth."

"Well then it's a good thing you got my pads and tampons." Yaten commented.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Seiya instructed. "We have to be at Usagi's soon."

* * *

"Usagi, dinner," Chibiusa called while knocking on the pink bedroom door. She didn't get a response. After a quick shrug she threw the door open and stepped into the room. Many boxes were stacked across the floor. A box of sharpie markers were scattered on the desk. Clothes spilled out of open boxes. The only neat and tidy item in the room was the moon and rabbit comforter on the bed. "What's taking you so long?"

"Just trying to finish packing before moving out tomorrow," Usagi answered. She was seated at her vanity mirror going through her jewelry box. She would hold up a piece of jewelry and either put it back into the box or into a pile on the desk.

"Why can't I live with you and Mamo-chan?" Chibiusa questioned as she took a seat on the bed. She pulled out her cell phone and began to filter through her messages.

"Because," Usagi said with a sigh. She had explained the new living arrangements many times to her future daughter but it was as if the words never really sunk in. "We're engaged and need to start planning our lives together without interruptions."

"But I'm a part of your lives," she answered. "I'm going to acquire the throne from you."

"Yes, but this won't be happening for many years," Usagi reminded her. She tried to pull the last drawer to the jewelry box out but it was fastened shut. She grabbed a nail file and jammed it into the slim space before jimmying the drawer open. Usagi gasped as a gold heart-shaped compact spilled into her lap and the drawer clattered to the ground. "Look at what I found," she whispered.

Chibiusa looked up from her cellphone. Her eyes widened when she noticed the familiar item in the blonde's hands."Your eternal compact?"

Usagi got up and scurried over to her bed. She took a seat next to Chibiusa and held her compact out. "Do you still have yours?"

Chibiusa nodded and reached into her shirt. A couple of seconds later she pulled out her pink heart-shaped compact. It was strung on a silver chain. "Always."

"I kind of miss it," Usagi said.

"You actually miss fighting evil?"

"Well, I mean it was a good workout," Usagi admitted.

"That's a good point." Chibiusa nodded. She held her own compact tightly in her hands. "The last time mine worked was after our battle with Demande."

"It only works when there is a villain to fight," Usagi whispered. She picked up the gold heart-shaped compact. It had a familiar weight as she tossed it back and forth from hand to hand. "I wonder,"

"Go ahead. Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa are still downstairs." Chibiusa quickly closed her bedroom door. She then scurried over and drew down the blinds in front of her window. "Go ahead." She nodded.

**MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP**

"You see nothing." Chibiusa pulled the shades back up. "Now let's go and get some dinner."

Usagi unclipped the compact from her shirt and placed it back into her jewelry box. As she made her way past a couple of boxes she tripped over a stray shirt and had to grab onto the dresser to make sure she didn't fall over. In the process she knocked the compact off out of the jewelry box and onto the bed.

As the two left the bedroom, the clouds opened so the moonlight shined down on Crystal Tokyo. The brightness of the stars intensified as did the rays of the moonlight. In turn, the compact began to glow an intense silver.


	4. Together Again! The Senshi Anniversary!

**Chapter 3: Together Again! The Sailor Senshi Anniversary!**

_*A scene has been taken and re-written from my one-shot, 20__th__ Anniversary._

Usagi hummed quietly as she and Mamoru made their way up the stone stairs towards the Hikawa temple. The warmth of Mamoru's hand on her lower back helped chase away some of the butterflies.

"I'm so glad Rei-chan has agreed to let us move the party to her place," Usagi said happily. "There was no way all of us would have been able to fit in my house."

"And I don't think your mom would have been too happy with cleaning up after all of us," Luna added.

_I wonder how everyone is. I don't know why I'm nervous. They're my friends. They'll be happy to see me. Oh I can't wait-_

"Usagi-chan!" a voice cried out.

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi said happily. Hotaru ran over and gave her friend a big hug. Usagi looked over Hotaru's shoulder and noticed Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru watching with warm smiles.

"We were told to be on the lookout for you Koneko-chan." Haruka explained before giving her a quick hug.

"Haruka-san, must you still call me that?" Usagi questioned as she pulled away. She then hugged Michiru and Setsuna before facing her again. "I'm not a child anymore."

"If you don't want me to-" Haruka started.

"No, no. I like it." She quickly stated. "But just don't see me as a child when you say it. I can see the look in your eyes when you do."

"My apologies." Haruka nodded. "Everyone else is inside already. After you." She pushed the door open and waved her in.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." Rei sneered as Usagi stepped into the room. She was seated around the main table with Ami, Makoto, and Minako. The four inner senshi had a stack of different books in front of them, as well as many small trinkets.

"It's more like Usagi dragged me in," Luna commented. She jumped down from Usagi's shoulder and walked over to where Artemis was sitting in the corner of the room. She lightlu nuzzled his cheek.

"How was your trip around the world?" Usagi questioned as she took a seat on the floor next to Rei. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Mamoru made themselves comfortable and started to help themselves to the food.

"It was fantastic," Ami commented. "After putting my medical training in Germany on hold years ago, it was great to be able to continue my studies there."

"I also learned some new cooking techniqus as I traveled across Asia," Makoto added. She handed a large plate to Usagi-chan. "I made them especially for you."

"And the monks in Tibet taught me new information on Buddhism," Rei commented. "I think it'll help bring more people to the temple." She then looked over to the side and shook her head "Well you haven't changed a big Usagi, you still eat like a horse," snickered as she Usagi asked Makoto for another plate of food. "Save some for the rest of the guests."

"I agree. One would think that trait would have vanished by now," Michiru scolded lightly.

"But it's something you'll have to get used to, and very soon," Haruka commented. Usagi had a coughing fit.

"What are they talking about?" Makoto whispered to Minako.

"I don't know. They're always mysterious and sneaky," Minako whispered back.

"Usagi-chan and I have decided to live together," Mamoru announced. "This way it'll be easier to plan our wedding."

"Congratulations again on the upcoming big day." Setsuna smiled.

"It's been 20 years and we're all still friends." Usagi pushed her plate away and looked at everyone in the room with a smile.

"Not _all_ of us," Minako stated before turning to like at Haruka and Michiru before facing Usagi again. "Do you remember when Haruka and Michiru-"

"Oh this again?" Haruka groaned. "How many times do we have to apologize?"

"They're just teasing you." Michiru patted her partner's knee reassuringly.

"Well I don't like it." She grunted.

"What about me?"

"Oh you, I can deal with."

"Can you?"

"Later, when we're alone."

"Don't you two ever give it a rest?" Setsuna asked abruptly. Hotaru burst into giggles. Usagi smiled, knowing that Hotaru wasn't as young as she used to be and knows what they were talking about.

"Enough chit chat," Minako said. "Let's turn on some music."

"Yours, Minako-chan?" Rei questioned.

"Well, if you all would like to-" she said slowly with a blush while pulling her CD out of her bag.

"Of course." Michiru smiled sweetly. "Who else would we listen to?"

"The three lights?" Makoto suggested.

"Ha!" Haruka snorted.

"Where are they?" Setsuna wondered.

"I invited them." Usagi shrugged. "I wonder why they aren't here yet."

"Oh, they just arrived." JunJun announced as she and the rest of the Amazon Quartet entered the room. They were all dressed in the same dress except in their respective colors. "Kousei and Seth have as well."

"Kousei?" Chibiusa questioned. She and Helios entered the room. They handed small platters of dessert over to Makoto before sitting down next to Hotaru near the back of the room.

"Stephie-chan. She wanted to go by her actual name, remember?" Hotaru commented.

"Hello everyone," Galaxia said politely. ChibiChibi quickl ran over and gave Usagi a big hug. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten greeted the other sailor senshi as well. Rei and Ami quickly moved back a few of the pillows in the room to give everyone a place to sit.

"Galaxia, you look exhausted," Minako pointed out. "Is everything okay?"

"Momma has been very busy with her new job," ChibiChibi commented. "She says she doesn't want to impose on anyone so is trying to help pay the bills and things like that."

"What do you do now?" Michiru questioned.

"I run a cosmetics business," she explained. "Perfumes, makeup, nail polish, you name it. I don't actually make these items but I run the marketing and sales. Kakyuu-san as a branch for her perfumes. That's what she does now. Stephie-chan, excuse me Kousei, is her walking billboard for the products."

"And Galaxia is my stylist," Kousei added. Seth helped her slip off her coat before heading over to sit down next to Helios. She took a seat next to Galaxia and brushed her long hair over her shoulder. "It helps when I go out for promotional events."

"Where's Princess Kakyuu?" Hotaru asked. She, Chibiusa, and the Amazon Quartet were sitting in their own small circle talking quietly. Chibiusa from time to time would turn around and look over at Helios who was chatting quietly with Seth.

"She's probably still out with her boyfriend, Takuya." Yaten shrugged.

"What?" Kousei yelled. "What boyfriend?"

"Oops."

Taiki glared at the back of Yaten's head before sighing deeply. "She was going to tell you herself."

"Wait, how come I didn't know about this?" Kousei demanded.

"Because we didn't know how you'd take it," Seiya answered quietly. "You have a problem with change."

"_We_?" she repated. "Everyone else knew but me?"

"Hello, sorry I'm late." Princess Kakyuu stepped into the room and slipped off her jacket.

"Nice to see you again," Helios got to his feet and bowed deeply. "Your highness, I hope all is well."

"You sure look happy," Minako commented happily. "Could there be love in your future?" she asked coyly. "Because as the goddess of love I can smell it from a mile away.

"I am very happy, thank you." Princess Kakyuu answered polite. "Kousei, how was your tour?"

"Fine," she muttered.

"I missed you."

"That's nice," Kousei answered cooly.

"Kousei, it's not the big of a deal," Seth snapped.

"How would you like it if your mom kept a secret boyfriend from you for who knows how long

"That wouldn't make much of a difference." Seth shrugged. "I don't talk to my parents."

"Not helping. I'm out of here

"What just happened?" Princess Kakyuu questioned.

"She knows about Takyua," Galaxia responded. "_Someone_ has a big mouth."

"Let's not worry about that now," Usagi quickly tried to regain control of the party. She pushed her plate away and fixed one of ChibiChibi's crooked heart-shaped odangoes. "Why don't we all share a story about days as senshi. I'm sure we have some interesting things the starlights would like to hear. Like how we all were discovered and everything like that."

"I should go and talk to her," Princess Kakyuu moved to get on her feet but Seth reached out and pulled her back down.

"Just leave her alone for now," he instructed. "She needs some time to cool off."

"What?" The Starlights and Haruka exclaimed.

"You fought candy?!" Haruka questioned. A corner of her lips twitched.

"Not only that, apparently they fought the pied piper as well." Seiya snorted.

"And circus performers" Yaten added.

The room was silent for a couple of seconds before the Starlights and Haruka screamed with laughter. Michiru covered her mouth with her palm and shook her head sympathetically. However, her shaking shoulders proved that she was giggling.

Setsuna was sitting quietly next to them twiddling with the Time Staff while Hotaru was patting Chibiusa on the back whose face was buried in her hands. The rest of the inner senshi's faces were beet red.

"PallaPalla still feels really bad about that," she whispered.

"You're sixteen now, it's not cute to speak in the third person," CeresCeres hissed.

"It was never cute," JunJun grunted.

"Honestly you three," Princess Kakyuu scolded them. "You shouldn't make fun of them."

"Yes Haruka, I agree." Michiru quickly wiped away any traces of a smile from her face. She then elbowed her partner in the ribs. "It's really rude."

"Oh and elbowing me isn't?" Haruka rubbed her side. "You have to admit it's kind of funny."

"As funny as fighting inanimate objects like a drum, a glass shoes, a puzzle, a scarf, and a violin?" Seiya smiled smugly.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you." Setsuna interrupted. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. The Time Staff was lying across her lap. Her elbows were resting on her knees and she kept her gaze directed at the starlights.

"Excuse me?" Seiya questioned.

"I'm the senshi of time, in case you've forgotten." Setsuna answered with a shrug. She continued to hold her gaze without blinking. "I've seen everything."

"Everything?" Yaten squeaked.

"Everything." She nodded in confirmation. "In fact I don't mind taking a quick trip to the gates of time if anyone is interested."

"Oh look at that, four o'clock already." Taiki flicked her wrist and quickly gazed at her watch.

"No it's not, its se-"

"We must leave now. Thank you for your hospitality."

Galaxia frowned and looked at her own watch. She held it up for her friend to see. "But we cleared our schedules to come back and," Seiya quickly picked up Galaxia and threw her over her shoulder.

"Oh, we never showed you the city." Yaten insisted. "There are sites to meet and people to see."

"Goodbye." Taiki bowed politely before scurrying out.

"I didn't want anyone to leave this early." Usagi pouted. Mamoru placed a light kiss on the side of her head.

"Don't worry about it Usako we're all back now," he suggested. "There's plenty of time to enjoy each other's company."

"Stupid Takuya," Kousei huffed. She crushed a soda can that rolled into her path with the heel of her shoe before kicking it along the sidewalk. "How could she not tell me?" The streets were empty as the moon rose to its highest peak in the sky. A brisk wind whipped up stinging her cheeks and nose. "I wish I didn't forget my coat, but I can't go back now."

"You can borrow mine." Out of her left periphereal, Kousei noticed movement in the shadows. She immediately tensed up and slowly shifted to the left. The voice came from a dark alley. She took a few steps closer and peered closely.

"Saffir," she gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Demande left Earth."

"Keep your voice down," he hissed. Saffir looked up and down the street before motioning for her to join him in the alley. Kousei hesitated before joining him. She rested her back against one side of the alley and faced him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to see you," Saffir answered. "Not about that." He noticed the uncomfortable look on her face and quickly waved the thought away. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I hate to tell you this,"

"Oh no," she muttered.

"Evil is making its way back to Earth," Saffir announced. "It's going to be big this time. It isn't just this whole planet at stake, it's the entire universe. Everything will be wiped out."


	5. Return to Battle! New Transformations!

**Chapter 4: Return to Battle! Moon and Star Transformation!**

"I'll warn the others," Kousei said and pulled a small head mic from out of her pocket. As she placed it onto her ear, she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye.

Kousei peered into the darkness and gasped as the form slithered into view. A black creature with red eyes stood up on its hind legs. It had a long tale and a big round head with three ridges.

**SHADOW BALL**

The creature opened its mouth. Kousei watched as it moved its pink tongue out of the way. Its four fangs had a small bolt of black lightening form in the center of its mouth. Once the four small strikes of black lightening collided they formed a small ball of black energy that got bigger and bigger with every passing second. Once the ball got as big as a grapefruit the creature flicked its tongue and sent the black ball shooting out of its mouth.

Kousei quickly dove out of the way and hissed in pain she slammed into her side. With a grunt, she quickly got to her feet and threw a rock at the creature. It phased through it and skipped across the ground.

"What is that?" Kousei asked.

"It's called a NightCrawler," Saffir explained. "You can't fight them."

"Why not?"

"They feed on fear and the shadows," he added. "Your attacks won't land them unless you have a source of happiness and light."

"I need some light, huh?" Kousei reached her hand up towards the sky and opened her palm. One of the stars up in the sky started to glow brightly. It that fluttered down and landed in Kousei's open palm. With a flick of the wrist the start split into smaller stars. She stuck them in between each finger and gripped them tightly. "Bring it on."

Kousei set off right away to fight the NightCrawler. Using some of her dance skills, she did a cartwheel and a back hand spring onto a bus bench. The NightCrawler followed her to the bench. Kousei did a high kick, sending the NightCrawler up and head first down a metal slide.

Kousei then tightened her hand into a fist so that the small stars poked out from between her knuckles. As the NightCrawler got up and shook its head rapidly, she quickly lashed out and punched it in the center of its forehead.

The NightCrawler's head exploded into dust and the rest of its body disappeared.

"I need to go and get everyone else," Kousei panted. "They need to know about this new enemy."

"I must go now," Saffir muttered. "Will you keep your promise?"

Kousei looked up as the sky started to become overcast. She bit her lip and wrung her hands together. "Yes," she said after a second. "Anything for a friend."

"I knew I could count on you." He smiled. A few seconds the sounds of footsteps was getting closer. He gave her a brief smile before disappearing deeper into the alley.

"Kousei, are you alright?" Galaxia called out.

"We hear our communicators go off, but you didn't say anything," Taiki added.

"I'll explain when we meet back up with everyone," Kousei muttered. "We have to get back to the temple, now!"

* * *

"Everyone, this is Takuya," Princess Kakyuu introduced. She slipped her arm through his and snuggled into his side. "Takuya, this is,"

"Oh I know who everyone is." He smiled brightly. "You did a great job at describing them all."

"It's nice to meet you," Usagi said cheerfully. She got up from her spot and quickly reached out to shake his hand. "Any friend of Kakyuu's is a friend of mine.

"Where's Stephie-chan?" Takuya looked around the room. "I mean, Kousei. I was hoping to meet her."

"You just missed her," Hotaru called out. She was painting Chibiusa's nails a bright pink.

"She knows about us," Princess Kakyuu explained.

Takuya nodded rapidly. "And she's upset that we didn't tell her earlier?"

"Exactly."

"Something like that is hard on a kid." He shrugged. "I didn't really like it when one of my parents started to date someone else." He paused and cocked his head to the side. "Of course, they were still married to each other. Don't worry, she'll come around," he insisted.

**BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP**

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh," Kakyuu reached up and pressed a button on her head mic which she hid behind her hair. "There's something we have to take care of, apparently," she muttered as the rest of the Sailor Senshi got to their feet. "We just need to step out for a few seconds."

"Oh, go right ahead." Takuya placed his hands on Kakyuu's shoulders before kissing her on the side of the head. "I'll just help myself to some food."

"Princess," Setsuna hissed as everyone filed out of the room and into the hallway. "Does he not know about us?"

"Of course he knows," she waved the thought away. A look of sadness flashed across her face. "I just don't want him to get hurt. He just came back and all."

"Guys get out here," Seiya demanded as she ran into the hallway. Her hair was a mess and part of it was pulled out of her usual ponytail. "We have a problem."

"What the-" Haruka cursed.

"They look like salamanders," Michiru commented.

"What are those?" JunJun asked; she had a disgusted look on her face.

"They're called NightCrawlers,"

"Where did they come from?

"I don't know." She shook her head. She plucked one of the small stars from in between her knuckles and tossed it into the army of NightCrawlers. They quickly scampered away from the bright light and continued up the stairs, hissing all the while. "I was just talking-" Kousei bit her lip. "….walking around and one popped up. We can't attack them unless we have some light and I'm running out of stars."

"We have to transform," Ami shouted.

"We can't remember?" Makoto broke a spare branch off of one of the trees and swung it at the NightCrawler's as the edged closer. "They won't work."

"They should," ChibiChibi picked up a rock and threw it at one of the NightCrawler's. It hissed and quickly moved away. She screamed when she noticed more of them sprinting up the temple stairs. "A new enemy has arrived."

"Who wants to go first?" Haruka questioned.

Usagi moved towards the front of the group and turned to face the rest of the senshi. "I will," she confirmed. She had a look of determination on her face. "All of this is my fault."

"How so?" Rei questioned.

"Everyone is always after me," she explained. "Everyone wants to blot out the moon or change the time-space continuum all because of the crystal that I have in my possession."

"It's not just about you, Usagi," Makoto said gently. "When are you going to understand that?"

"You may put all of us before yourself, but we put you before ourselves," Minako added. "We're your guardians in the future for a reason. You're important to us so we want to protect you."

"It's never been about just you," Ami concluded. "We would all be lonely without you and you'd be lonely without us."

"That's right, as long as the sailor senshi are around, I don't think anyone will ever stop trying to take us down," Chibiusa said.

"They will once Neo Queen Serenity comes into power and brings peace to everyone in the galaxy," Setsuna explained. "But you all already knew that. I can't go any further into details than that."

"Everyone?" Kousei snickered. "Are you sure about that?"

Setsuna blinked twice. "Yes, I'm sure." She scoffed in response.

"Why are you so snippy?" Princess Kakyuu questioned.

"No reason."

"Okay." Usagi nodded once. "I'll do it."

"I'll join you." Chibiusa moved to go stand next to her future mother. Haruka and Michiru quickly moved their arms out to block her path.

"No, if something is wrong with our henshin items we can't have something happen to the next person in line," Setsuna explained.

"I'll do it," Kousei went and stood next to her. She smiled softly before shifting her gaze to the ground. "We're partners right?" she muttered.

Usagi quickly reached out and squeezed her hand. She then nodded firmly. Chibiusa scoffed. "You can't have the moon without the stars."

"And you can't have the stars without the moon. That's why it's called a galaxy," Kousei responded.

The sky quickly darkened as silver and rainbow light began to glow around Usagi's and Kousei's hands. The clouds in the sky opened up and the moon and millions of started began to glow brightly.

"Whoa," Kousei gasped. "What's happening? I feel energized."

Usagi's and Kousei's henshin items slipped out of their pockets and hovered in front of them. In a flash of white light the two compacts changed shape. Usagi's gold heart shaped compact turned into a gold-star with gemstones at the junction of every side. At the bottom of the star was a small heart with wings.

Kousei's henshin item changed from a star locket to a star bracelet. The star was decorated with gemstones in the shape of a heart. The star had wings coming out of the sides a small rainbow diamond in the middle.

"You have new henshin items," Luna exclaimed.

"Maybe they can unlock ours," Hotaru suggested. "Hurry, and test them out."

"Ready?" Usagi questioned.

Kousei ran her thumb over the new henshin item and smiled. "Let's do it."

**MOON ETERNAL STAR POWER**

**SHOOTER ETERNAL**

**Both: Make up!**


	6. Friendship is Forevermore! Part 1

**Chapter 5: Friendship is Forevermore, Chibiusa's Doubt Part 1**

"Usagi was able to transform," Luna gasped. "She is now Eternal Super Sailor Moon. Her powers are now both moon and star based."

Eternal Super Sailor Moon's fuku was very similar to her eternal fuku. The shoulders pads now had a spiral design and a star in the middle. Her boots feature a star and moon near the top. Her back bow was now white and long, resembling her super fuku back bow. Eternal Super Sailor Moon's hair barrettes were now stars and her earrings were each a feather. She also kept her bird wings.

"Kousei is now Sailor Eternal Shooter," Princess Kakyuu added. "A very powerful senshi; just like her mother."

Sailor Eternal Shooter's fuku had changed a bit. She kept the skirt from her super form; however her top reverted back to her original fuku. The bands around her stomach changed from two into one where the star pendant was nestled in her belly button. The star pendant in the middle of her top added an extra set of wings to the bottom. Her boots now stopped mid-calf and had a star symbol on each ankle. Sailor Eternal Shooter's hair was pulled back into a French braid. Her fuku was now white with green accents. She now had giant butterfly wings. Her star band across her forehead was removed and the star sign on her cheek was present.

"Now let's see what this new power can do," Sailor Eternal Shooter grinned.

"We won't have to," Eternal Super Sailor Moon muttered. "They're leaving," she pointed out.

True enough, the night crawlers were retreating back down the temple stairs. They quickly disappeared into the shadows. Their red eyes were the last thing visible before they completely disappeared.

"What was that about?" Eternal Sailor Star Shooter questioned.

"I don't know." Sailor Eternal Shooter muttered. The two senshi de-transformed and returned to their comrades. ChibChibi was bouncing around in excitement and holding up her compacy.

"When you two unlocked your new transformations my henshin item felt warm in my hand," Galaxia commented.

"Mine too." Rei nodded.

"So that must mean we can transform again," Michiru added. As the words left her mouth everyone's excitement quickly weaned away.

"I guess this means our peace and quiet is over," Princess Kakyuu sighed deeply.

* * *

Mamoru and Takuya were seated in the temple slowly eating the food off of their plates. Neither had said a word since the rest of the senshi had left.

"So," Mamoru said around a piece of fruit. "you're dating Kakyuu?" he asked.

Takuya grunted. "Yes, we've been dating for a few months now." He seent Mamoru a small half-smile.

"That's nice."

"You're engaged to Usagi?" Takuya asked.

Mamoru nodded and sighed deeply. "We've been dating for many years now."

"Nice."

"Yep."

Mamoru cleared his throat and checked his watch."Well it's getting late," he explained. "And I don't hear any fighting. We'd better head out." He got to his feet and turned to grab his shoes. He stopped when he noticed Takuya sitting as still as a stature. He didn't move a muscle. "Takuya?"

Takuya's brown eyes slowly started to turn black. His pupils began to take on a red shade. Beads of sweat started to roll down the sides of his face. His left hand started to glow black.

"Takuya!" Mamoru shouted directly into his ear. Takuya jumped and blinked. His eyes returned to the normal brown shade. His hand turned back to its normal color. His pupils were back to their original size.

"What?" Takuya asked. He turned and faced Mamoru. "What was that?"

"Are you okay?" he repeated. "You were kind of out of it."

"Oh yeah." He cleared his throat twice. "I'm fine," he insisted.

* * *

"Okay, that should be the last box," Usagi said. She closed the trunk of Haruka's car with her hip. "Thank you for helping me move. Thank you both," she said happily.

"It's no problem Usagi-chan." Haruka shrugged. "I didn't think Mamoru would have had enough room in his car for all of your stuff

"Here, I made you these as a welcome home gift

"Thank you Michiru-san, I'm sure we'll both enjoy them

"We're going to head on over to Mamoru's. I suggest you double check to make sure aren't leaving anything behind

"When you get there tell Mamoru to move the towels, blankets, and linens in first. I would like to have a fully stocked bathroom and bedroom on my first night

"I bet you would." Haruka winked.

Michiru sent Usagi an apologetic look before pinching her partner's elbow. "Haruka, stop teasing her," she hissed.

"I'll see you both later." Usagi giggled.

"Call us when you're ready to be picked up," Haruka instructed.

"It looks like your life is going the way you wanted it to," a soft voice called out.

Usagi turned around and gasped. Her old friend Naru was standing behind her. Her brown hair had grown a bit longer but was still fastened by a bow. She looked the same as she did in middle school; however she had a few new worry lines. Her eyes still lit up when she smiled though.

"Naru-chan, is that you?" Usagi squealed before rushing over to give her a hug.

"It's been a long time, Usagi-chan," she said happily.

"You look fantastic. How have you been?"

"I'm great." Naru nodded before blushing lightly. "Umino and I are doing great."

"So are you two engaged yet?" Usagi quickly grabbed for her friend's left hand. She squealed again whenshe noticed a ring on her finger.

"No." Naru quickly pulled her hand away."We're promised, though. He's kind of shy about these things. I'm waiting for him to ask me," she explained.

"He'll do it soon," Usagi reassured her.

"Did you hear about those creatures on the news?"

"Yes," Usagi sighed. "But I'm sure it's nothing," she quickly added.

"I don't know. All of this seems familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been feeling like all of this is déjà vu. When Nephrite was killed, those children being abducted in the middle of the night, and then something about a Black Crystal," Narus said quietly.

"Black Crystal?" Usagi repeated slowly. The color in her face slowly started to drain a bit. She reached up and brushed a few stray locks of her hair back behind her ears.

"It was like a dream." Naru said. She never shifted her gaze from Usagi's eyes. "It happened a few years ago. A dark crystal just sprouted up in the middle of the city. Some guy named Prince Demande wanted to control everything. In fact I think that's happened twice. Some people called the sailor senshi stopped him."

"What a strange dream," Usagi finally answered.

"Yes, it really was," Narua agreed.

* * *

"Hello Chibiusa-chan," Professor Tomoe greeted her as he opened the front door. "Please come in."

"Thank you Tomoe-san, is Hotaru-chan home?" Chibiusa questioned. She quickly slipped off her shoes and placed them by the front door. She frowned when she noticed a pair of green high heels in the foyer as well. "We were going to do a clothes swap today but she never contacted me when to stop by."

"She's in her room with Kousei-chan," he explained. "I think they're swapping clothes too."

"Too?" she repeated.

"Yes, you know where her room is. Head on up," he smiled politely. Chibiusa judged by his calm demeanor that he didn't notice the her anger.

She quickly ran down the dimly lit hallway towards Hotaru's room. The minute she saw the door cracked open and a light streaming through she slowed her run to a walk and entered the room with less urgency.

"Hotaru," she cried cheerfully. "Your father told me you were here-" her words slowly trailed off when she saw all of the articles of clothing strewn around the room. Kousei was seated on Hotaru's bed flipping through a magazine and commenting on articles of clothing that Hotaru would hold up to herself.

"Hey Chibiusa," Hotaru greeted cheerfully.

"Hey what's up?" Kousei smiled.

"I'm fine," Chibusa answered shortly before turning her attention over to Hotaru who was currently packing up a box of old clothes. "Why didn't you tell me you already started? I left all my things at home."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Hotaru apologized quietly. "I know we were planning on doing it ages ago but Kousei stopped by.

"We were just hanging out and it kind of happened. But it's not officially a clothes swap because all of her clothes are still at my place," Kousei quickly explained. She slipped off the bed and walked over to Hotaru's mirror that hung up on the wall. It was then that Chibusa noticed she was wearing a very nice white top and black leather pants.

"Why are you so dressed up?" she questioned.

"Kousei is taking me to a club." Hotaru explained excitedly.

"That sounds like more fun than clothes." Chibusa smiled in agreement. "Give me a few minutes to head home and change."

"You're too young to go." Kousei quickly applied some lip gloss onto her lips tossing the tube back into her purse.

"That's not fair." Chibiusa screamed.

"What are you yelling at me for?" Kousei demanded. Hotaru quietly excused herself from in between the two and took a seat on the bed.

"Because you're stealing my best friend," Chibiusa screamed. Her face turned as pink as her hair. She started to shake a bit from her anger.

"She's my friend too," Kousei reminded her. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, as if challenging the younger senshi.

"Well she was my friend first," Chibiusa stated. "And it's not fair that you're keeping me out of the loop."

"I'm not keeping you out of the loop," Kousei sighed deeply and rubbed her temples slowly. "It's not my fault that you're younger than us," she explained slowly. "There are going to be things that we can do but you can't. That's life. Now we're going to be late." She grabbed her jacket from behind the bedroom door and tossed one over to the quiet senshi of silence. "Come on Hotaru," she instructed before exiting the room.

Hotaru slowly pulled on the jacket and gave her friend a hug. "I'll talk to you later Chibiusa." She smiled softly before leaving.

* * *

"This isn't fair," Chibiusa whined as she threw herself onto her bed. Diana crawled out from her hiding space and jumped onto the bed next. "I want to go too."

"It's not like you can change your age," Diana said softly.

Chibiusa muttered a response. After a couple of seconds she sat up on the bed. Diana screeched as she was thrown to the floor. "Or can I?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Chibiusa slowly exited her room and then marched over to Usagi's now vacant bedroom. She flicked on the lights and started to run her hands around every nook and crany. "As much as Usagi has changed she still has to be an airhead and left _something_ behind," she muttered.

She walked over to the empty dresser and got down on her hands and knees. After grimacing at the dust bunnies and cobwebs, Chibiusa slipped her hand underneath the piece of furniture before cheering happily.

Her fingers touched a cold pen like object. She pulled her hand back and gazed happily at the disguise pen. "I've seen this in my mom's room. She writes all of her letters with it," she explained.

"I think you should give that back to Usagi," Diana suggested.

"Usagi won't mind if I borrow this for a few hours."

"This isn't a good idea, Chibiusa," Diana warned.

"Now what does she say when she uses this?"

"Chibiusa, are you listening to me?"

**MOON POWER! – Transform me into a mature adult!**

"Chibiusa!"

Chibiusa slowly turned to face Diana, her pink hair dragging lightly on the floor. "Call me Usagi," she purred.


End file.
